Mage
by Repercussions
Summary: Mage is an MMORPG based in the kingdom of Fiore, in which the player can choose what kind of magic they major in. Take jobs to level up different skills, and earn Jewel to customize your character and join guilds to become stronger with friends! AU, Nalu, GaLe, Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ^ ^ I hope you enjoy my fanfic, Nalu all the way! This chapter will be a bit of a reenactment of the first episode, only in game. Future chapters will be a bit different. Constructive criticism, if helpful, is always welcome.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I just own this plot/MMORPG idea, and the cover image belongs to** **isa-chan194 (tumblr)**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia tightened her green apron around her waist and flattened out the bumps in her tight t-shirt as she eyed herself in the mirror.

 _'Time for another wonderful day at work, I sure am looking forward to cranky customers who wanted decaf instead of regular or whose coffee was too bitter.'_

Lucy snorted, at least she looked great in the uniform.

 _'The guys can't deny it, I look super cute'_ Lucy smirked and put her hair in a high ponytail before heading to work.

After a few people came and went, the shop was pretty quiet for once and Lucy was happy. That is, until she heard footsteps and looked up to see a tall, slightly tanned guy walk in. He seemed pretty normal, other than being good looking, until her eyes met his pink hair.

' _Wait what... pink!?'_

"Can I get a cappuccino please, and can you put a little pepper on it?"

Lucy's eyes widened at the unique specification, but then she nodded and made his order before returning to the counter.

"Anything else?" she asked but he smiled and shook his head.

"Nah." he gave her a toothy grin. "Bye.." He looked down at her name badge "Lucy" he smiled and left the shop.

'Oh shit he forgot to pay..' Lucy put some of her own money in the register for him and sighed. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Lucy scrolled down her Facebook. It was 9 pm and she was sprawled down on her bed lazily, then she saw a few people talking about a game.

 _'Huh? What's… Mage..?'_ Lucy googled the game and went on the page.

 ** _Mage_ is an MMORPG in which the player can choose what kind of magic they major in. Take jobs to level up different skills and earn Jewel to customize your character and join guilds to become stronger with friends! You can also enter parties with people and partake in jobs with them. Enter the fantastic land of Fiore, and rise up to be the top mage in the game.**

 _'That sounds… fun, I'm not usually big on MMORPGs, but I guess I could give it a try.'_

Lucy signed up as Lucy4102 and then downloaded the game. She went through the tutorial and decided to be a celestial mage, then she customized her character, she had long blonde hair and wore one of the default outfits, white and blue shirt and a blue skirt with a brown belt and black boots. She walked through the marketplace after checking out some keys, but they were mostly too expensive, she managed to buy Aquarius, Taurus and a couple others.

(A/N:Sorry i'm not 100% sure what keys Lucy had at the start)

Lucy continued walking through the town, she looked up the guilds and read the guild guidebook about some that she could join, she looked at one of the top ones.

 _'Huh.. Fairy Tail?'_

She read about some of them, including someone nicknames the Salamander but she was stopped in her tracks by a mob forming, it was full of screaming girls.

"WOW! Salamander!" The chat was filled with his name and Lucy was shocked.

 _'Wow… maybe if I talk to him he'll invite me to the guild!'_ She walked over and then watched as her character had heart eyes and looked at her potion effects

 _'Eternal Love? This guy put a spell on my character… jerk...'_

Suddenly, a character ran into the crowd "Igneel!" he yelled and then stared.

"Who are you?" The man had pink hair and a blue cat pet following him, the women were angry about that question and started to beat him up, till Salamander gently told them to stop.

"It's okay ladies, I'm sure he didn't mean anything.. Malicious" He chatted and the women swooned. When the man entered the mob, Lucy noticed the potion effect stopped.

Lucy private messaged the guy, who was called FiredUpNatsu

"Hey, thanks for entering you totally took off the potion effect he had on me. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" She pressed enter and he started to reply

"No problem, and I am kinda hungry, my HP went down a bit with all those women beating my character :P"

"Do you know any places to eat?" Lucy wasn't sure seeing as she only just entered the game.

"No… I'm new to this place, just got here actually."

"Me too! :)" Lucy interrupted him "although, I do know a little, so I guess I can teach you while we eat."

* * *

Natsu was scoffing down virtual food while Lucy chat, telling him about the game, if there wasn't a cool down period after eating he could've finished more a lot faster.

"So you see, there are these guilds made up of players, and the top guilds go on the most dangerous jobs and get the best loot, they're the ones with the top levels." Lucy grinned "I reaally want to get into the top guild, it's called Fairy Tail, because they sound super cool! But I'm not sure how to, I just hope they accept me even though I'm kind of a low level, do you think they might? I really hope so." Natsu didn't reply and just kept eating, and Lucy kept blabbering on about guilds till he finished.

"Oh well, I guess I should go level." She smiled and put down a vast majority of her starter money on the table.

"Thank you for the food, Lucy4102!" Natsu kept spamming the chat to show his appreciation and some of the other players were starting to get irritated by it.

"Hey, could you stop that! You're embarrassing me...!" She groaned.

* * *

"Oh wow... Mirajane has such a pretty avatar! And I hear she looks just as good in real life..." Lucy was reading a magazine she had picked up from a shop she had visited earlier. "I wish I could get into Fairy Tail... What an honour!" the bush rustled behind her and out stepped the Salamander guy from earlier.

"I can get you into Fairy Tail, all you have to do is come by my yacht party later" He proposed and Lucy raised an eyebrow, she was kinda creeped out on how he had just appeared in the bush though.

"How?" She asked, intrigued.

 _'What a weirdo... although, if he gets me into Fairy Tail... I wonder if they're all like that though''_ She shivered

"I happen to be a member." Salamander's character smirked and Lucy's eyes widened.

"Whoa... you're THAT Salamander!?" She felt like fangirling

"Uhuh, so will you come?"

"Sure! What time?"

"7 PM, EST, goodbye!" He logged out and Lucy spammed the spacebar, jumping in happiness. ' _Hooray!'_

* * *

Natsu stood, looking over the horizon out to sea, looking at a yacht in the distance.

"Oh my god! That's _Salamander's_ yacht, isn't it!" A girl chatted to her friends.

"Yeah, he's having a party tonight on it!"

"OMG! we should go!"

"But would we even be allowed on I mean.. he's super amazing and a member of _Fairy Tail_!"

Natsu narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. ' _I guess I have some time to kill.'_

* * *

Lucy sat on a sofa opposite Salamander.

"So.. Lucy4102 huh? Lovely username..." He flirted

"Hah thanks" she nodded

"I'd like to toast your beauty." He cast a spell and a mysterious liquid floated up near her.

 _'WTF? I'm a new character.. I've barely customized myself... plus I'm just pixels..'_

Suddenly, she saw a sleep effect loading onto her screen, she snapped out of it and glared at him. "What do you think you're doing? I know what you're up to, you're trying to use sleep magic on me..."

"Hmm." He smiled "you're quite the handful, aren't you?" Suddenly, a bunch of big guys holding passed out women appeared. They were muted from chatting and their movement was temporarily disabled because they were passed out. Lucy gasped

"What's going on here?" She asked, shocked and confused

"Welcome aboard my ship, and you'd be wise to behave yourself until we get to Bosco." Lucy hadn't even seen that place on the map yet.

"You said you'd get me into Fairy Tail!" She fumed and made her character have an angry emotion.

"Forget it, I just said that so you'd come here so we could make you one of our slaves."

' _What is he going to do? Make his character crouch over the female players?'_

 _"_ You're going to kidnap all of these players?" she glared

"That's our salamander alright!" A guy exclaimed happily

Lucy pulled out her keys.

"Why you!" she started, but Salamander used a spell to take the keys off of her and he chucked them into the sea. Lucy was pissed, it took her money to get those keys!.

"You're the worst wizard alive!" She yelled and then suddenly Natsu appeared, crashing down into the yacht.

"Hey! I know you! ;D" she chatted and his character fake vomitted, he obviously had the motion sickness negative trait. Natsu made Happy fly off with Lucy, his tail wrapped around her waist.

"What the hell? How do pets take control of players..." Happy kept flying for a while, until a bar flashed saying his transformation had run out, and his wings disappeared. Lucy and the NPC fell into the water. She noticed a glint of light and swam down, where she found her dropped keys! she clicked to pick them up, and then she summoned Aquarius.

"Push us, and the yacht to land!" She commanded. The NPC gave a sassy look for some reason and then made a huge wave, which push them to land, almost drowning Lucy's character in the process.

"Hey!" Happy started walking in front of Lucy, getting in the way. ' _Stupid NPC pets._ ' She glared at Aquarius and the water-bearer disappeared.

Lucy turned her gaze up to the boat, and saw Natsu stand on top of it.

"Natsu!" She exclaimed and ran over and then stopped when his character didn't reply.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?" He narrowed his eyes

"So what's it to you? Get him, men!" Salamander ordered, and Natsu took off his coat.

"Let me get a better look at you." He said fearlessly while the guys ran at him.

"Watch out!" Lucy sent the chat and watched worried about the obviously new but overconfident player, but then she watched in shock as he decked the guys.

"My name's Natsu and I'm a Fairy Tail mage, and I've never seen you before!" Lucy's jaw dropped

 _'_ _You've gotta be kidding me!'_

"I don't know what you're trying to do here buddy but I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name!" He yelled

"And how are you going to stop me?" Salamander cast a spell at him and Lucy watched in shock as it got sucked into Natsu's mouth, his HP was going up.

"Thanks for the grub, poser." He grinned.

"What's going on here?! WHO IS THIS KID?" Salamander was fearful, and suddenly Natsu cast an incredibly powerful spell at him, he was breathing fire!

The spell was very destructive.

"Whoa.. there's no doubt about it... those eyes, he's gotta be the real one!" Salamander was in shock and Lucy looked at Natsu's eyes, they were orange in this lighting, even the eye whites...

 _'Whoa.. wait.. Natsu's Salamander?'_ She remembered reading about his eyes turning orange. If he IS Salamander, it means he learned those spells from a 'dragon', which would explain the fire breathing abilities...

 _Game masters are kind of like moderators for the game, but to stick with the fantasy feel, their characters are dragons. They use dragon themed magic and it's super powerful._

"This is what a Fairy Tail mage can do!" Natsu fought with the fake Salamander and overpowered him easily, causing yet more destruction though... until Natsu finally won, knocking the guy out.

' _Whoa that was amazing, although he over did it...'_ Suddenly, she saw a bunch of npc guards marching over, if they caught them, the players would be charged Jewels for the damage.

 _Even though damages can very easily be fixed, the game creators wanted to avoid players blowing up towns... So they made the guard system._

"Come on, let's go!" Natsu dragged her along.

"Wait... Why!?" She was confused, where were they going..

"You said you wanted to be a member of Fairy Tail, didn't you? ;D" They kept running and Lucy could barely contain her excitement

"Alright!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had to rewrite this chapter twice because it kept deleting it... oh well ^ ^ I thought it would be bigger but x) here you go.**

 **Also, I'll try to hold back on the reenacting except for jobs, although I loved the way Lucy met the guild...**

 **Again, constructive criticism always good to heard,**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy had slowed down now after running for at least ten minutes

"So… are there any requirements for joining Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, she was a bit worried because she was a low level, and she only just joined Mage.

"Well, we do skype a lot, so if you have Skype that'd be good :D" Natsu kept walking until Lucy stopped

"Yeah, I have Skype but.. what about my level?" She bit her lip. "I'm a new player, and to join the top guild… wouldn't that be looked down on?"

"Nah, they'll accept you very fast, we don't care about the levels, we're the strongest guild without having high standards, besides if anyone had any problems I'd tell them you were my friend and that you _had_ to join, who would object then? :'D" He kept walking ahead and Lucy happily followed.

* * *

"Whoa :D We're here" Lucy jumped up and down before they entered the guild building.

"I'M BACK AND I DIDN'T DIE!" Natsu said in chat and everyone turned to greet them and Natsu spotted a certain player who made him angry.

"HEY YOU LIED ABOUT THE SALAMANDER GUY!" He yelled and the guy shook his head "I just heard the rumour and-"

"A RUMOUR?"

"You wanna FIGHT?"

"Lets go!" Suddenly, the whole guild erupted into chaos.

"Oh wow.. I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail guild hall!" Lucy squealed

"So, Natsu finally made it back, HUH!?" yelled Gray and Lucy jumped back in shock, squealing because he only wearing boxers.

"Gray, your clothes?" Cana asked, downing a barrel of wine. She didn't have any nausea effects, so Lucy assumed she must be a pretty regular drinker.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" He marched over to where a certain pink haired player was hitting the guy from earlier

"COME FIGHT ME NATSU!" he yelled

"NOT UNTIL YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"It's barely noon and you boys already whining like spoilt babies." Elfman appeared and Lucy was yet again, shocked, until Natsu and Gray appeared and simultaneously punched him, turning on his sleep mode as he went unconscious.

"Jeez it's so noisy around here, huh?" Loke said flirtatiously, he had a girl on either side of him and the _Charm_ effect was around him in an aura of sorts. Loke then entered the fight and the girls swooned.

"There's not one sane person in this entire place!" Lucy pulled out her magazine and crossed him out on it.

"Hello, are you new here? :)" Lucy turned round ' _Oh my god that's MIRAJANE!'_

"Uh yeah, don't you think we should try to stop them or something?" Lucy pm'd her

"Oh it's always like this around here, besides it's kind of fun, don't you think?" Mira said as Elfman squashed her and her HP went right down to the point of sleep mode.

"AHHH don't die Mirajane!" exclaimed Lucy before she got squashed by Gray.

"Give me back my underwear you jerk!" He exclaimed and Lucy squealed, she didn't even know Mage could let people get naked…

"Excuse me miss, could I borrow some underwear?" He asked and Lucy fumed

"AS IF!" she slammed him to the ground with a bat she found.

"You guys are all so insensitive, a woman has needs." Loke picked her up before Elfman punched him, then Elfman got slammed to the ground by Natsu.

"I TOLD YOU TO BUTT OUT OF THIS!" Natsu said, obviously agitated..

"Ugh it's so loud… so much for having a quiet day." She pulled out her magic, which made everyone else pull out theirs in retaliation.

"COULD YOU LOT STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN?" A massive dude appeared, his eyes were white and his body was pitch black.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here Master." Mirajane said while he squashed Natsu. Lucy was dumbstruck and the Master shrunk.

"Is this a new recruit?"

"Whoa he's tiny." the Master was about two feet tall "This little guy's really in charge around here?" Lucy's eyes widened

"Nice to meet ya!" he put out his hand

"Of course he is, allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail guild master, Makarov." Mira smiled and Makarov jumped up onto the banister.

"YOU LOT HAVE REALLY DONE IT THIS TIME, LOOK HOW MUCH PAPERWORK THE MAGIC COUNCIL HAVE GIVEN ME THIS TIME!"

 _The magic council were like the game helpers, they were players and aren't nearly as powerful as GM's_

"Have you lost your MINDS? All you kids are getting the higher-ups mad at me!... However" Suddenly he burned all the papers "I say, TO HELL WITH ALL THE RULES! Not caring about the magic council is what has made the Fairy Tail guild NUMBER ONE because of our free spirits!" Everyone cheered and Lucy and Mira did the :D face at each other.

* * *

Mira used a magical item to put the guild mark on Lucy's hand.

"There :D You're an official member of Fairy Tail!" Lucy jumped up and down and Mira copied her.

"So, you can join the call if you'd like, what's your skype? :)" Mira pm'd her

"It's PlueIsCute." Lucy replied and sure enough, she quickly got a friend request and an invitation to a call from MiraJane1.

Lucy plugged in her headphones, it was 2 am and she didn't want to wake her dad up. She cleared her throat and joined the call, it had 6 people in it: FiredUpNatsu, IceIceGrayby, LevyLovesCats111, MiraJane1, LokeThePscLord and SuperStrongElfMan.

"NATSU WHY OF ALL THE NAMES DID IT HAVE TO BE THIS ONE!?" Gray shouted into the mic

"I dunno, it sounded dumb so I thought it would suit you."

"Savage." Loke said sarcastically.

"DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME NATSU?" Gray shouted again

"SURE."

' _Oh god why did I have to have my sound on full.'_

"I'LL PUT YOU SIX FEET UNDER!"

"NO WAY GRAY, I'M GOING TO ROAST YOU!"

"Do you want me to add Erza to the call guys?" Asked Levy in a quiet voice

"N-no" Gray and Natsu said simultaneously.

Lucy giggled, who was Erza and why were they so scared of them anyway?

"Who did that breathtaking giggle come from" Loke said, not overdoing it and sounding creepy _at all..._

"Me." Lucy said and everyone shut up.

"I invited Lucy to the call." Mira broke the silence and a chorus of "Hi Lucy's" were heard, even from Elfman who had his microphone muted before.

"I don't think we've met Lucy, it's nice to meet you." said Levy and it made Lucy smile

"It's nice to meet you too Levy." She whispered

"Lucy who's Plue?" asked Natsu and Gray sniggered.

"Jealous, Natsu?" He asked teasingly

"No way, it was just a question." Natsu said, irritatedly.

"Plue is my pet mouse." Lucy answered quietly, breaking up the fight before it started.

"Cute." Said Levy and Lucy smiled

"While we're on the discussion of names… Loke do you mean _PC lord_ like computers? I think that might be a typo in your name." Lucy said, confused and Loke, Gray and Natsu burst out laughing

"What? I'm confused too." Said Levy and Mira stayed quiet.

"He means _Pussylord_ but he has it censored out." Elfman said and Lucy scrunched up her nose.

"DISGUSTING!" she forgot to stay quiet and clapped her hands to her mouth, hoping her dad wouldn't wake up, meanwhile everyone was laughing in the call and Lucy giggled a little too even though she thought Loke was a jerk for that name...

"I should probably go to sleep you guys…" Lucy said biting her lip, even though she was having so much fun she had work in the morning. "Goodbye, night!"

"Bye beautiful." said Loke

"Goodnight Lucy!" said Levy

"Night Lucy." Said Gray, Natsu and Elfman

"Have a nice sleep Lucy, and welcome to the guild."

Mirajane's voice was the last thing she heard before she quit the call and closed her laptop to go to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, still barely any Nalu! Be patient ^ ^ It will come, eventually...**

 **Thanks for reading so far ^ ^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Obligatory A/N: Hey guys, wow I'm pumping updates out fast.. ^ ^ anyways, because this is a game and they don't actually live in Fiore, some of the things that happen in the anime, for example Romeo's dad not coming back for more than a week and him being scared about it, wouldn't happen because there's no real danger of dying in the game and not coming back.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading,**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

When Lucy's alarm went in the morning, she could not think of a sound she hated more. She woke up feeling like she was going to pass out again, and her bed never felt more comfortable, but she needed the money. She needed it for college and her future.

 _'Maybe I can handle living in a cardboard box.'_ Lucy groaned, she just didn't want to get up, clear and simple.

But Lucy had to, so she took a shower and got dressed, her shirt was a bit creased but she couldn't care less at the moment, she was so damn tired.

And sure, maybe she was overreacting just a little, but she was allowed to, no one likes work, even at Starbucks.

Especially at Starbucks.

 _'Oh well, the sooner I finish the sooner I can get home and play Mage.'_ Lucy could tell it was going to be one of those games that she couldn't help but get addicted to, so she got on with it.

* * *

It was another boring, normal day at work other than being a bit busier than usual and a kid pushing his coffee onto the floor where it spilled and the mother demanding another one for free, saying it was 'your fault it dropped.'

Until, that is, Lucy met a familiar face, it was the guy with the pink hair. Her eyes widened in surprise and she stared at him, his hair was messy but it looked intentional and suited him, he was wearing a long white scarf that hung down his maroon t-shirt and yellow khaki capris, he had brown sneakers on and the outfit suited him well. He had dark circles under his eyes, giving off the impression that he had stayed up late last night, and was probably coming to get the coffee to wake himself up.

"So… are you going to take my order or just keep checking me out?" He gave her a cheeky, toothy grin and she flushed bright red.

"Sorry, what would you like?" Lucy smiled at him and he paused

"A cappuccino with pepper."

"Same as yesterday?" Lucy started making his coffee.

"Huh, you remember?" Natsu grinned

"Only because it was a unique order…" _'Oh god you idiot now he's going to think I like him or something. Wait, do I?.. Well he's cute but I barely know him.'_

"You're spilling the coffee." his voice broke through her thoughts and she blushed again.

"Oh… sorry." She changed the cup and put on the pepper.

"Now, pay this time, it came out of my pocket yesterday." She commanded and put the coffee down on the counter, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Oh, sorry, I totally forgot. Well here." Natsu tipped her the money it cost for the coffee before paying for his current one.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled and he nodded.

"Bye Lucy." He waved and walked out.

"Bye Natsu."

 _'Wait why did I say Natsu…must be the hair.'_ He didn't seem to notice though, and left the shop.

* * *

"Lucy, we should make a party!" Natsu pm'd her

"Sure :P but you pick the job."

"Aw, come on.." Reluctantly, Natsu chose one to track down some thieves (NPC, of course) and they started to jog away from the guild building.

"Before we go, Skype call me." Natsu commanded and Lucy stopped

"What, just you and me?" She asked, wondering if it was such a good idea.

"Yeah, sure, why not? Unless you don't want to :'(" Lucy couldn't stand to see that sad face coming from Natsu.

"No, I'd love to." She quickly loaded up Skype and requested a call and he accepted.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu's warm voice made her heart flutter

"Hi Natsu, let's go catch those thieves!" Her excitement was contagious and they talked throughout the job.

* * *

After they had finished, Lucy went shopping and bought her character a new outfit and looked for some keys, she saved the rest for her rent. Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy were playing truth or dare to pass the time.

"Natsu, truth or dare?" Lucy grinned, already thinking of questions to ask in her head.

"Dare." The answer caught her off guard as she expected him to say 'truth' but she was quick to think of a dare.

"Turn on your camera and show me your face." Lucy smiled. She wondered what he looked like.

"Okay, one second." There was a fumbling noise before Natsu turned on his camera.

Lucy was dumbfounded.

"What the hell!?" 'THE GUY FROM STARBUCKS IS NATSU!?' Lucy's heart raced and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"I KNOW you."

"Eh!?" Natsu really was surprised now "Where from? School?"

"No, Starbucks." 'Idiot.. I can't believe it's him.'

"Huh?... Turn on your camera."

Lucy obliged and turned the camera on, Natsu looked at her in shock but then his eyes trailed down her body, Lucy realized she was only wearing a blue and white strapless crop top and shorts.

"STOP STARING, PERVERT!" She yelled and Natsu jumped back in his seat but the familiar toothy grin appeared

"Whoa, sorry Lucy! I can't believe it's you…" His eyes remained wide as he thought back to the conversation they had earlier and how Lucy kept eyeraping him and getting distracted from the coffee.

"Huh." Natsu smirked causing Lucy to frown.

"What is it now, jerk."

"You were checking me out earlier." Lucy flushed red again

"W-was not!" She exclaimed but Natsu just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hmmm."

"Ugh, I have to go, bye!" She ended the call and quit Mage before Natsu could object.

 _'Idiot.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry another 'short' chapter, but don't worry the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading, review favorite and follow if you'd like to show your support, and again constructive criticism is looked forward to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So there will be a small lemon in this chapter ^-^ Just a warning for that, anyway enjoy the chapter I'm sorry for not writing for a while.**

* * *

When Lucy Heartfilia logged onto Mage, she was surprised to see a certain pink haired freak offline, she was surprised because he was almost always online, and even though that made him sound like he had no life… He kind of didn't seem to.

Lucy ran up to Mira's character and PM'd her

"Where's Natsu?"

"He's on a date :)." Mirajane's reply confused Lucy. ' _A date?'_

"How do you know… who with?"

"My little sister, Lisanna. They're at the movies :P They make an adorable couple" Her words made Lucy droop.

' _He's actually on a date?... Oh… I see, I thought he liked me. Now that I think about it, it's a stupid thought, there was no proof. He was just flirting with me…'_

"Does she play Mage?"

"No, but she'll probably start because of Natsu :)"

Lucy was still disappointed, she liked Natsu, he was… unique, and he made her heart flutter.

' _I shouldn't be so hung up on someone I barely know.'_

"Do you want to help me with a small job today?" The 'ping!' notification noise broke through Lucy's thoughts and she looked down at Mira's message.

"Sorry, I should probably start getting ready for work, bye Mira!"

Lucy logged off in a disheartened mood. ' _Hmm, doesn't he find me cute.. Oh well, better get ready for work.'_

* * *

"No, no this is all wrong. I ordered _decaf_ , not regular."

Lucy stared at the customer with furrowed brows.

"Listen lady, you never said decaf because I would've heard, and you can't change your order half way through."

"Lucy." Her manager walked up and she gulped, the customer sent her a triumphant smirk and she returned it with a salty glare.

"Alright, decaf coming right up." The woman left with her coffee and the shop quietened down.

"Hey, Luce!" A wave of excitement flowed through her and she looked up at Natsu grinning.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy noticed the girl with platinum blonde hair standing next to him "Is this Lisanna?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Mira." Lucy smiled at Lisanna "I'm Lucy, nice to meet you"

"Hey." She grinned "I would've thought you'd heard about me from Natsu but, whatever." Lisanna's voice was soft, and she seemed bubbly.

"Whatever, we're not going out or anything." Natsu rolled his eyes and Lucy noticed his cheeks reddening, she started to feel agitated.

"Yeah well… can I take your order?" She harshly interrupted their moment just when Lisanna started to speak.

"Oh um, I'll just have a frappe, and you?" She looked up at Natsu who flashed a grin at her before returning his gaze to Lucy.

"The usual."

* * *

' _Ugh, I'm glad that's over. I can't deal with this lovey dovey crap from those two.'_ Lucy was well and truly whipped.

But she laid down on her bed and just felt glad to be home, and so she loaded up Mage on her laptop and started to play.

Lucy walked into the guild hall and saw her usual, happy, destructive guild. But something was different, Lucy noticed a new player by the name of ' .lisXx'.

' _Lis… Lisanna?'_ Lucy saw Natsu had his inventory open and was giving her some items to help her get started.

Lucy opened up her chat and started to type. "Are you two going on a job?"

"Yup, gotta earn Lisanna some jewel!"

"If you need help I could always come along"

"Nah, it's just a small job and we'll only need a couple of people." Lucy was taken aback, Natsu had never turned her down for a job before.

"Oh right, yeah of course. Well good luck on the job anyway :)" Sure, Lucy was jealous, but she wasn't going to strike out or treat either of them any differently.

"Hey if you want to go on a job you could team up with me?" Gray moved over to them and sent her a party request.

"Sure, sounds like fun :P" Anything to get her mind off of things, Lucy hastily accepted and her showed her the job paper that he was thinking of doing."

"All we have to do is go kill some large npcs and we get 200,000 jewel." Lucy had to admit, it was a pretty good deal. Probably way better than the one Natsu and Lisanna were on.

' _Ahh, stop thinking of them!'_ Lucy groaned before clicking to accept a call request from Gray's skype.

"Whoa Lucy, I didn't realize you wanted to video call?" Lucy blanked and opened up Skype.

"What the hell…" She was met with Gray's face, and she had to admit he was quite attractive. "Wait, are you half naked? Why are you stripping?.. Perv!"

"Noo, it's just habit!" Gray whined.

"Super creepy habit if you ask me." Lucy muttered and Gray rolled his eyes. "Look, are we gonna do this job or not?"

"Alright, alright. Stripper." Lucy cheekily stuck out her tongue before disabling video chat and turning her attention back on Mage.

* * *

Once Lucy and Gray had finished their job they ended the call and went back to the guild.

Lucy's face met with Natsu's and she gulped.

"Hey, Luce! You still want to go on a job? My one with Lisanna finished."

"Eh, no. I went on one with Gray." She still felt happy he wanted to do a job with her though.

"Gray huh... Icey bastard"

"?" Was he... _Jealous?_ No way, he's dating Lisanna.

"Oh, nothing :P Maybe tomorrow then? Gtg now, cya"

"Bye Natsu!" He logged off and she decided it was time for her to leave as well it was getting late.

Lucy settled into bed and let sleep take over.

* * *

 _Natsu laid soft kisses down her neck making Lucy moan in delight, her underwear was dampening and Natsu was getting harder by the minute. He ran his hands down her side and gently pulled off her crop top, enjoying the small bounce when he let her chest go. He paused when he got to her bra before sliding the straps off and undoing the clips. He started to caress her breasts, bringing them together and kissing around her soft swells._

 _"Mmm... stop teasing.."_

 _Her lust filled voice made Natsu hungry for more and so he began to lap at her nipples, making Lucy moan in delight. She reached down for his pants and boxers and pulled them down slowly, with just a couple a thin wall of clothing between them she began to grind against him, he was hard as a rock and a considerable size. Her core was heating up and ached with need._

 _"... Lucy... I need you." Natsu groaned as he stared down at her with lust filled eyes._

 _She got the message and pulled down her panties and he positioned himself against her before..._

* * *

Lucy woke up with a jolt and found herself drenched in sweat.

' _Wait... what the hell was that? Did I just have a... about Natsu!?'_

Her mouth formed an o and she gulped.

' _I don't even.. why would... what the.. God._ ' Lucy curled up with her knees at her chest. ' _That's so weird, I hope I don't have any more. Humm.'_

Lucy reluctantly went back to sleep despite feeling sour.

* * *

 **A/N: If you like this ff so far, show it by reviewing/favoriting/following :P Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
